


Hold You In My Arms Tonight

by OpalEssence



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEssence/pseuds/OpalEssence
Summary: Ming-hua and P'li have a quiet talk by the fire...Pre-Series AU
Relationships: Ming-Hua/P'li (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!

The fire crackled and popped in front of Ming-hua, the embers flying into the air, only to fizzle out.

She heard P'li quietly walk up behind her and sit down.

"You ever just think about like, nothing, and everything, all at once?"

Ming-hua looked over at her friend in mild surprise.

"I guess, things can be sort of overwhelming sometimes. What brought this on-"

At that, P'li crashed their lips together, desperation mixing with attraction in a volatile combination.

Eventually, they separated, and P'li looked at Ming-hua with mirth dancing in her eyes.

"See you later."

P'li stood up as the waterbender touched her lips gingerly.

"Y-yeah. See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming-hua works through her feelings for the combustion woman.

Ming-hua sat waiting for the Chief to appear, allowing her mind to wander.

P'li.

How did she feel for the firebender?

She couldn't deny the feelings that had burned low in her gut when P'li kissed her.

She felt like fire was exploding inside of her, lights going off, everything that she could have felt in that moment, she had felt.

_**Two Hours Later** _

Ming-hua returned to the camp bloodied and successful, and ready to confront her feelings.

Even if that wasn't entirely true, she was going to tell P'li how she felt.

That she loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ming-hua confronts P'li with her feelings.

Before she had the chance to think about what she was doing, Ming-hua sprinted across the ground, leaping into P'li's arms and kissing her.

If she had thought their first kiss had been good, then this was even better.

Everything felt aligned, _right._

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
